


Deux chaînes

by Voirloup



Series: Origin(aux) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Un battement de cil, une seconde d'inattention.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Origin(aux) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937071
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Deux chaînes

_La joie et la tristesse sont toutes deux des chaînes ;_

_l'une est en or et l'autre est en fer, mais elles sont toutes deux également faites pour nous enchaîner._

Swami Vivekananda

C'est fou comme ton monde peut basculer vers la joie, vers la douleur, vers la peine, vers l'euphorie... Et tout ça en un claquement de doigt, en un battement de cil, en une microseconde...

En une seconde d'inattention.

C'est fou comme ton monde peut sembler vide, sans vie, fantastique, fou en cette microseconde, en ce battement de cil, en ce claquement de doigt, en cette seconde d'inattention.

Lui l'avait appris, l'avait remarqué, l'avait senti, ressenti. L'odeur des cookies de sa mère, le bruit des bottes de son père, les bras de sa sœur autour de lui, les baragouinements de son tout petit frère...

Tout ça, toutes ces choses qui pouvaient le mettre en joie, le calmer, lui faire peur, le réconforter ou l'énerver... Voire le détruire.

Tout ça, en un battement de d'aile, en un souffle, en une étincelle qui devient feu, un temps si minime qu'il ne semblait exister.

Puis il y avait eu son sourire, son rire, sa voix, ses gestes, ses paroles... Ils avaient façonnés un nouveau monde sur l'ancien en ruine et en cendre, un monde de poussière où la nature voulait reprendre ses droits, un nouveau de rayon de soleil et de chaleur après la tempête et la douleur.

C'est fou comme son monde semblait pouvait monter en température à un simple de ses gestes, un seul de ses mots.

C'est fou comme son monde semblait irradier de bonheur, de plénitude, de joie à un simple sourire lui appartenant, un de ses rires.

C'est fou comme son monde tombait en miette aujourd'hui. Que la terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, que la pluie pulsait dans son âme.

Un simple battement de cil, une seconde d'inattention, un son strident, un hurlement...

Et son monde avait disparu.


End file.
